Being Real
by writersword
Summary: Reid Garwin contemplates his own shallowness during a date with a cheerleader. Is he really as much of a jerk as he thinks he is? Slight Reid/OC.


**A/N: This was an odd idea that came to me without warning a few nights ago. It's just a short little quirky one-shot involving the glorious Reid Garwin and a cheerleader. Enjoy 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant or Reid Garwin in all his glory. I do own Mindy, but she's not very special to me.**

-

She grabbed my hand on the way to Tyler's Hummer. I had borrowed it (when borrowed equals stole and keys equal mine) for my date with the cheerleader, Mindy Harrison, and God, she was peppy. People weren't kidding when they said cheerleaders were always way too happy, there was no end to the pep. That is until a brunette girl from school she'd been talking excitedly with walked away. Then she turned evil, people were right about that too, cheerleaders were just plain mean.

So anyway, she grabbed my hand, which was fine, she had these small little hands that were incredibly soft. Then she started swinging our entwined hands back in forth, this I found stupid, so I extracted my fingers from her way too tight hold and opened the passenger door for her. What can I say? After having my mother _pound_ etiquette rules into my head over and over again through the years it stuck somewhere along the way.

Mindy didn't get in the car, I started to turn to get in on the other side, but she called after me in her high-pitched voice. My back was to her, freeing me to wince when she spoke, this girl was driving me crazy, I didn't even like her.

"I thought you liked me Reid." She was also whinny, which is a pet peeve of mine. Sure, I whine all the time, but I don't have to deal with me so I don't care, hypocrite or not, deal. I turned back to her bleach blonde hair that was only slightly darker than my own. I ran a hand over my face, then cursed myself for being like Caleb, even though it was a convenient way to hind the fact that I was rolling my eyes at Miss 'I'm easy, please take advantage'.

"I do like you, Mindy." I lied, you've done it too, stop staring.

"Really?" Her eyes got all big and hopeful, I tried not to hurl.

"Yeah…" She tilted her head forward, anticipating more. "Really."

She smiled, lots of big white teeth revealing themselves. "Really, really?'

What the hell did that mean? What does repeating yourself have to do with proving you like a person? Or in my case lie about liking someone to get what I want. It was about this time all the little white flags started going up in my head. Was this chick's body worth dealing with her? I looked her up and down and then compared it to the ridiculous look on her face. Yep, definitely worth it.

"Sure." She leaned forward again, I sighed. "Really, Really.

I didn't think her eyes or her smile could be any bigger but then they grew again. "Really, really, really?" She stepped closer, trying her hand at flirtatious and failing terribly.

This was it, the moment of truth, or well lying. I could tell her I liked her and take her back to my dorm for the night, and she _was_ asking for it… Or, I could tell her the truth and let her in on what an idiot she was, and while I was at it clue her in on her annoyingness level, which was through the roof. I thought I was bad but she's scary bad. It was truthfully a waste of perfectly good, well, goods.

I eyed her overly large breast, thinking how everything with her was over the top and incredibly fake, from her body to her teeth to her personality. And as I looked into her eyes, okay past her eyes, down her shirt, I wondered why a seventeen-year-old would get such obvious breast implants. Drawing my eyes away I realized I still hadn't answered her 'triple really' question.

I sighed and took one more look at the beautiful body, weighing the options. "Yeah." I said finally, sounding slightly deflated. "Really. Really. Really"

-

**Review or I might never post another chapter on Takes a Tragedy…I'm kidding of course, but you really should review because it makes me happy. I have a pic of Mindy on my page, check it out after you review.**


End file.
